The Deadly Nightshade
by Aylmarine
Summary: Tao si jenius kimia, Kris si Jenius Fisika, dan Kai si Jenius IT [Kristao/Taoris, Chanbaek/Baekyeol, Huntao/Taohun, Taokai/Kaitao, EXO member]
1. Chapter 1

The Deadly Nightshade

Cast : Huang Zitao

Wu Yifan

Baekhyun

Sehun

Kai

Other EXO member

I don't excuse any **plagiarism**

Chapter 1 

Sudah hampir jam satu, seharusnya kelas sudah selesai lima menit yang lalu tetapi pak tua bergelarkan profesor itu masih asik mengoceh ini-itu mengenai rantai karbon sambil mengarahkan laser pointernya pada gugus hiroksil pada _slide_ di depan kelas. Tampak suasana kelas sangat sunyi. Sebagian mendengarkan, sebagian tidur, sebagian lagi mencoba untuk tidak tertidur. Dan sebagian yang lain terlihat bosan. Zitao, lelaki itu tampak bosan memandangi slide polos tanpa warna yang dihiasi struktur molekul senyawa organik. Gugus carbonil, gugus amino, gugus sulfhidril, dan apapun itu, Zitao benar-benar tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini hanya satu, makan. Dan akhirnya, pak tua itu membereskan mac dan konektor projector. Kelegaan bagi seluruh penghuni kelas. Akhirnya pelajaran yang menguras otak berakhir. Kimia organik memang selalu menguras otak.

"Tao, setelah ini kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun yang saat ini sudah berada di depan meja Tao.

"Kantin." jawab Tao singkat sambil merapikan barang bawaannya.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu." Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah, tangannya ia kepal-kepalkan di belakang badan kecilnya.

"Hah?" Tao menatap heran Baekhyun yang saat ini sudah duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Ia tidak mengerti, mengapa tiba-tiba teman satu jurusan merangkap teman baiknya itu mendadak berbaik hati padanya.

"Aku dan Chanyeol..." Baekhyun sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Tao

"...we're together." Lanjutnya setengah berbisik.

"What?!" Tao tersentak. Kaget sekaligus senang mendengar temannya itu akhirnya memenangi hati seorang Park Chanyeol, his long time crush.

"Okay. Kita harus merayakannya Baek." Senyum terlukis di wajah Tao hingga matanya menyipit.

"Tentu. Aku membawa credit card milik Chanyeol."

"Kau gila Baek."

"Baru sadar? Kemana saja selama ini?"

Detik berikutnya tawa diantara keduanya mengisi perjalanan mereka menuju kantin. Ah, tidak ada yang lebih indah daripada persahabatan. 

* * *

><p>"Baek, kau harus sering mentraktirku. Ku jamin nilai kimia organikmu A." Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan kicauan sahabatnya sepertinya mulai tersulut untuk membalas. Ia sedikit sensitif dengan kimia organik, mengingat ujiannya yang lalu mendapat nilai D dan harus ujian perbaikan. Oh, nasib.<p>

"Bukan salahku mendapat nilai buruk."

"Yup. Salahkan Chanyeol yang selalu mengisi otak kosongmu." Tao menyeringai sebelum menyeruput americanonya.

"Sedikit benar. Dan, hey! Otakku tidak kosong. Kalau kau tidak ingat, aku mendapat A pada ujian Biokimia lalu." Ia menyeringai, merasa sedikit diatas angin sebelum Tao kembali membalasnya.

"Sama-sama Baek, aku sangat menghargai rasa terima kasihmu. Aku tidak akan keberatan mengajarimu biokimia, dan kimia analitik, dan kimia anorganik, dan termodinamika, dan-"

"Oke, cukup." Tao menyeringai penuh kemenangan, melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah hingga telinga.

"Tapi setidaknya aku masih memiliki cinta. Bukan seperti kamu, manusia batu." Baekhyun masih ingin mempertahankan harga dirinya.

"Baek, cinta itu kimia yang merusak." Balas Tao jengah.

"Kamu tidak pernah berubah, Baby Tao" Baekhyun terkekeh, lalu melanjutkan kembali ucapannya. "Tapi kau yakin tidak akan jatuh cinta?"

"exactly." Balas Tao penuh keyakinan.

"Yakin?" Tao hanya memandang lelaki di depannya bingung, sedang yang ditatap hanya menunjukkan seringai sebelum dagunya menujuk kearah seseorang yang berada di pintu kantin dan sepertinya sedang berjalan menuju meja yang mereka tempati.

Tao memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia malas berpura-pura tersenyum di depan kakak tingkatnya yang satu itu.

"Hai, apa aku boleh bergabung?" Lelaki itu menatap Tao, seakan meminta persetujuannya. Mungkin lebih tepat lagi perhatian.

"Hai Kris sunbae, tentu saja boleh bergabung. Ya kan, Tao?" Baekhyun mencoba menyelamatkan suasana dari kecanggungan setelah beberapa detik lelaki yang baru datang itu –Kris- diabaikan oleh Tao.

"tentu" balas Tao singkat. Mendengar penuturan Tao, ia segera menempatkan dirinya disebelah Tao setelah memesan makanannya. Jangan lupakan Baekhyun yang tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Kris yang sangat senang akan menghabiskan makan siangnya bersama Tao. Tak heran jika Kris terlihat sumringah, jarang sekali ia mendapat kesempatan menghabiskan waktu bersama Tao.

"Kalian ada kelas setelah ini?" Kris mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung diantara mereka.

"Tidak" Balas Tao seadanya, membuat suasana menjadi lebih canggung setelahnya.

"Kami sebenarnya akan mengerjakan proyek biokimia setelah ini. Bagaimana denganmu, sunbae?" Baekhyun lagi-lagi menjadi penyelamat suasana.

"as always. Masih mengerjakan skripsi."

"Kudengar kau mengambil fisika nuklir?" tanya Baekhyun penuh keingintahuan.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Kris yang sedikit terkejut menatap sipenanya dan menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya menggulung-gulung spagetti dengan garpu.

"semua orang tahu itu sunbae. Kau. Sijenius fisika." Arah mata Baekhyun beralih pada Tao yang sedari adi hanya menjadi pendengar setia. "Oh, bagaimana kalau kau, Sijenius kimia, juga mengambil kelompok keahlian kimia nuklir, Tao?" dan sipenanya hanya di balas pelototan dari lelaki yang ia panggil Tao. Tetapi temannya yang bebal itu hanya terkekeh.

"Sunbae, Baekhyun, aku ada urusan. Tidak apa kan kalau aku meninggalkan kalian?" kekehan Bakhyun terhenti, berganti dengan respon bingungnya. Kening berkerut.

"urusan?" tanya Baekhyun

"Ya, Prof. Chang." Selesai mengucapkan itu, Tao langsung bergegas meninggalkan kantin, menyisakan raut heran di wajah Kris dan kecewa karena tidak bisa menghabiskan sisa satu gulung spagetinya bersama Tao.

"Dia anak kesayangan Prof. Chang, dekan Departtemen kami."

"Oooh"

"Sunbae, kurasa kau haru bergerak cepat sebelum orang lain mengambil Taomu."

"Maksudmu?" Kris mengernyit heran.

"Sunbae, sainganmu itu banyak."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan Baek."

" Tao. Maksudku Tao. Kau menyukai Tao, kan?" tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik. Dan yang ditanya hanya menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Pasrah sepertinya.

"arah jam 3, sunbae." Kris lalu menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kanan, dan ia dapati seseorang cukup tampan, berkulit tan, dan agaknya lebih muda darinya.

"Dia Kai, kurasa dia juga menyukai Tao. Dia memberi Tao coklat dan bunga di hari valentine. " Kris yang sedari tadi memerhatikan lelaki tan itu kembali menatap Lelaki di depannya, meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Dia mengambil mayor _Information System_, dan ditingkat yang sama dengan kami –tingkat tiga-, dia sudah mendapat kontrak dengan google. Inc. Dan kurasa ini cukup untuk menggoda seseorang agar mau menjadi kekasihnya."

Wajah kris mulai mengendur.

"Arah jam 9, dia Sehun. Ia memberi gelang catelier kepada Tao di ulang Tahunnya kemarin. Sunbae pasti tau tentang gelang itu, kan?"

Kris menoleh kesamping kirinya. Dia pria dengan warna rambut aneh, kulit terlalu pucat, dan terlihat seperti anak-anak senior high scool yang sering membolos. Begitu pikiran Kris.

"Dia mengambil mayor mikrobiologi." What? Kris menoleh kembali ke arah Baekhyun dengan raut keterkejutanyya. Tidak dapat dipercaya. Anak seperti Sehun menjadi _sciencetist?_ Batin Kris.

"Dan satu hal lagi, dia anak perdana menteri Oh."

Kali ini Kris hanya bisa menganga.

"Apa tidak ada yang lebih buruk lagi?" sepertinya Kris mulai frustasi.

"mungkin seiring berjalannya waktu, kau menemui lagi beberapa." 

Continued

Review^^


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't excue any plagiarism**

**Enjoy^^**

**.**

**.**

The Deadly Nightshade

.

.

Matahari telah berpindah menyinari belahan bumi yang lain, membuat gelap merajai langit malam korea. Waktu memang berjalan cepat, tetapi seorang lelaki di sebuah apartemen sederhana itu tidak berpikir untuk mengakhiri kegiatannya dengan kegiatan lain yang setidaknya lebih bermutu ketimbang memelototi mac-nya tanpa berkedip.

"Baekhyun, berhentilah mengulang-ulang videomu. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang berkonsentrasi?" Ujar Tao jengah masih menatap buku karangan duo Fessenden dipangkuannya.

"Bisa kau berhenti belajar? Aku muak dengan kimia organik. Seharusnya kau merehatkan otakmu sejenak."

"Seperti yang kau lakukan?"

"y-ya, mungkin" Baekhyun agak gugp melihat pandangan Tao yang mulai meremehkan.

"Look. Baek, aku tidak mengisi otakku dengan sampah. Aku harus membuat daging berisi neuron ini tetap bekerja. Itu yang membuat otakku tidak membusuk."

"Hey! C'mon, ini BigBang. Kau hidup di planet mana Tao?" Baekhyun sepertinya sudah mulai jengkel.

"Hah? kukira tadi aku mendengar orang-orang bernyanyi, bukan kuliah astronomi."

"Oh. My. Gosh. Ini BigBang. Band paling terkenal seantero Korea, bukan teori pembentukan alam semesta. Dan lagi pula ini bukan _Clostridium botulinum._" Ia mengangkat alisnya saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Darimana kau tahu itu?"

"apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"_Clostridium botulinum. _Dari mana kau tahu tentang itu?" Tao sedikit heran sahabatnya mengatakan sesuatu diluar bidangnya. Kimia saja masih terseok-seok, apalagi bidang lain? Dan Baekhyun cukup tahu untuk tidak mengatakan bahwa ia membaca buku bakteriologi atau semacamnya.

"Sehun. Dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang bakteri pembusuk. Dan sepertinya ia sedang memiliki projek penelitian _Clostridium botulinum _bersama teamnya." Jawaban Baekhyun seakan-akan menjadi penutup dalam adu celoteh mereka, membuat suasana kembali tenang sampai bunyi bel pintu menginterupsi ketenangan diantara mereka.

"Itu pasti Chanyeol." Ujar Baekhyun riang sambil melompat dari kursi untuk kemudian berlari kecil membukakan pintu apartemennya.

"Love birds. Sucks." Bisik Tao pelan.

Kedatangan Chanyeol sepertinya membuat suasana apartemen kacau. Tao yang tidak bisa memfokuskan pikirannya lagi akhirnya memilih menyingkirkan buku yang sedari tadi masih memperlihatkan halaman yang sama, dan mencoba berbaur dengan dua love birds yang sedang berkicau.

Tao tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti orang idiot bisa menjadi mahasiswa _petroleum. _Terlalu bergengsi untuk Chanyeol. Tapi sepertinya kalimat "_Don't judje a book by it's cover" _sangat berlaku untuk siapapun yang menilai Chanyeol dari penampilanya, termasuk Tao. Meskipun terlihat idiot, ia pernah memenangi Kejuaraan internasional _Student Paper Competition_ mengenai _Oil and Gas_ di Moskow. Well, tidak sebanding dengan wajahnya dan tingkahnya.

Kegiatan Tao menonton duo love birds yang sedang bersenda gurau itu terhenti saat ia merasakan getaran di saku celananya. Segera ia mengambil isi kantongnya dan membuka _lock screen _layar smartphone vertu© nya.

**From : Monsieur Aubert**

**15.**

Tao menatap layar smartphonenya sebentar sebelum berpamitan dan bergegas pergi untuk segera menuntaskan urusan mendadaknya. Ia benci ini. Seharusnya ia bisa menghabiskan malam ini dengan bercumbu dengan buku-buku tebal kesayangannya, tetapi pesan singkat beberapa menit lalu menghancurkan rencananya.

15. sepertinya bukan hal yang sulit untuk ia tebak. Ia sudah hafal diluar kepala, dari 1 sampai sekian. Jadi, ini bukanlah hal yang sulit dimengerti olehnya. Tetapi ia sedikit kecewa karena bukan angka kesukaannya yang muncul dalam pesan.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Waktu sudah menujukkan hampir tengah malam, tapi bagi Tao masih seperti permulaan malam. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia begitu menyukai berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah di bawah sinar bulan disaat seperti ini. Mungkin untuk melepaskan segala beban pikirannya. Baekhyun benar, ia membutuhkan otaknya untuk berhenti berpikir sejenak.

Tao menarik napasnya dalam lalu menghembuskannya kasar. Sejenak ia menikmati hembusan angin angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya sampai seseorang memanggil nama keras.

'Oh, tidak. Dia tuan Wu.' Batin Tao mendumal.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera membalik badan dan berjalan cepat. Menghindar tentunya. Tapi apa daya, kaki-kaki jenjang tuan Wu itu berhasil membawa dirinya menyamai langkah kaki Tao tanpa usaha keras.

"Hai." Sapa Kris, sedang yang disapa hanya memicing.

"Hai." Balas Tao jutek.

"Kau habis darimana?" Tanya kikuk. Ia belum terbiasa mengobrol berdua bersama Tao, biasanya selalu ada Baekhyun yang menemani mereka.

Tao diam sesaat, seperti berpikir. "Habis mengunjungi Bibiku." Lalu keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Kecanggungan meliputi keduanya, membaur bersama keheningan malam. Tanpa terasa, kaki-kaki jenjang mereka telah menapak di sebuah taman yang sepi. Lalu Kris memberanikan diri untuk memegang tangan Tao dan membawanya duduk di sebuah bangku taman di pinggir kolam. Bukankah suasananya romantis? Lampu taman, kolam, bintang berpijar, bulan bersinar penuh, bukankah itu semua romantis? Mungkin Kris berpikir demikian, tetapi tidak ada kata romantis dalam kamus hidup Tao.

"Indah sekali bukan?" Tao berujar, membuat Kris terlonjak dari lamunannya.

"te-tentu" gugup Kris.

"Tidak perlu secanggung itu denganku, sunbae." Ucap tao datar.

Kris menarik napasnya dalam, "Tentu. Oh, ya. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris ge."

Alih-alih balasan dari Tao, suara jangkrik mengambil alih keheningan malam.

"Apa jadinya ya kalau scorpio dan orion muncul bersamaan?" Entah bagaimana Kris dapat menyuarakan pikiran konyolnya, sedang matanya masih menatap konstelasi bintang. Tao, yang sedari tadi juga tengah melakukan hal yang serupa dengan Kris kini menolehkan wajahnya, mengganti arah fokusnya pada lelaki beralis tebal dan berdagu runcing di sampingnya.

"mungkin perang dunia ke-3?" Kris tak menyangka Tao akan menanggapi pikiran konyolnya. Tetapi mendengar komentar lelaki disebelahnya membuat ia geli dan tertawa. Tao juga ikut tersenyum dibuatnya. Dan seketika Kris merasa bintang akan berjatuhan.

"Uhm. Tao, aku baru sadar, kau benar-benar manis saat tersenyum." Kris tidak mengerti kenapa ia mengatakannya. Demi orion yang sedari tadi ia pandangi, bahkan senyum Tao lebih indah dari yang ia bayangkan.

"U-uh" Ia gugup. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang mangatakan ia manis. Dan mengapa ia merasakan perasaan aneh hanya karena kalimat Kris barusan? Rasanya seperti kaget, senang, malu, dan entah perasaan apa lagi, membaur menjadi satu.

"Aku bukan sakarin, Kris ge." Ternyata Tao menemukan kepercayaan dirinya lagi untuk bersikap seperti seharusnya. Datar.

Kris menatap Tao lekat. "tentu bukan. Sakarin tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

"Bicaramu sedikit aneh Kris ge. Aku pikir kau senang membicarakan radioaktif dan semacamnya."

"Hanya karena aku akan mengambil fisika nuklir, bukan berarti selalu radioaktif yang ada di kepalaku. Aku juga pernah mengikuti klub astornom amatir saat tingkat pertama."

"Oh." Sepertinya respon Tao benar-benar diluar dugaan Kris.

Lama mereka terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing sampai Tao bersuara. "Aku harus pulang." Lalu ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menapak menjauh. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat Kris memanggilnya, "Tao, Mau kuantar?" Tao tidak menyaut. Tanpa menoleh, ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Tapi Kris tidak akan membiarkan dia begitu saja, nyatanya saat ini ia sudah menyeimbangkan langkahnya di samping Tao.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sore itu Tao kembali berkunjung ke apartmen Baekhyun. Sesampainya disana ia mendapati Baekhyun tengah memeluk Chanyeol, yang entah bagaimana bisa menangis tersedu-sedu. Mungkin sebagian orang akan berpikir Chanyeol yang selalu tersenyum lebar dengan tampang idiotnya itu tidak akan didapati dalam keadaan saat ini.

"Ada apa dengan Chanyeol, Baek?" Chanyeol yang mendengar suara orang lain selain kekasihnya segera menghapus air matanya, dan kembali duduk tegak.

"Semalam, beberapa jam setelah kau pergi Chanyeol mendapat telepon dari appanya." Baekhyun berhenti sebentar untuk menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat memprihatinkan. "Eommanya koma karena penyakit liver."

Seketika, Chanyeol kembali tersedu-sedu. "A-aku tidak tahu Eo-Eommaku akan seperti ini." Bicaranya tersendat dan bergetar karena menangis. Ia menarik napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "Ia memang memiliki riwayat penyakit liver, tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Ia juga rutin meminum obatnya. Memang, akhir-akhir ini ia sering mengeluh sakit ini-itu, tetapi kukira tidak akan seburuk ini. Kenapa, Kenapa..." Chanyeol tak kuat lagi melanjutkan perkataannya. Baekhyun dengan pengertiannya memberikan Chanyeol usapan dipunggung, lalu menghapus air matanya, mengusap kedua pipinya, dan berakhir dengan menciumnya lama tepat di bibir. Dan Tao hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Ssshh. Kau tak perlu melanjutkan kata-katamu Channie." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tepat pada matanya, lalu bibir mereka kembali berpaut tanpa peduli tatapan dongkol tengah ditunjukkan pada mereka berdua.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan eommamu saat ini?" Tao bertanya hati-hati setelah Chanyeol kembali tenang.

Dengan lemas Chanyeol mencoba buka suara, "Aku baru saja kembali dari pemakaman eomma."

Oh, tidak. Ini buruk.

.

.

Continued...

Sorry kalau mengecewakan. Please leave comment ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy ^^

.

Chapter 3

.

Alarm sudah berbunyi sedari tadi, tetapi tampaknya tidak cukup mengusik tidur dua anak adam yang masih terlelap diatas kasur nyaman mereka. agak lama, keduanya mulai merespon suara monoton alarm dengan mengedip-ngedipkan mata sedang yang satunya mematikan alarm dengan kasar. seketika ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan keheningan. Dua anak adam yang tadi masih terlelap kini tengah menatap satu sama lain. Perlahan, salah satu diantara anak adam itu memajukan wajahnya hingga bibir keduanya menyatu dan bergerak bersamaan dalam irama yang harmonis dengan menyeimbangkan satu sama lain. Tangan si lelaki dominan tak tinggal diam, menggerayangi permukaan tubuh polos lelaki paling dicintainya itu. Dari bagian atas hingga ke bagian bawah yang dapat dijangkau tangannya. Bibir keduanya yang masih terpaut kini bergerak dengan tidak menentu, saling mencari kenikmatan dari pasangannya. Tangan si lelaki submissive juga tidak tinggal diam. Ia meremas-remas rambut belakang pasangannya, melampiaskan gejolak dalam tubuhnya. Akhirnya pagutan itu terlepas, membuat keduanya terengah-engah untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak-sebanyaknya.

"Morning kiss, baby."

"Kau tidak boleh mencurinya, Sehunnie." Yang dipanggil Sehun hanya terkekeh.

"Apa kau ingin aku mengembalikannya?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Sehun kembali terkekeh. Sepertinya terkekeh adalah hobinya.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lama, lelaki yang beberapa detik lalu dipanggil 'baby' oleh Sehun segera beranjak dari kasur, lalu berjalan dengan santainya menuju kamar mandi dalam keadaan polos. Entah yang keberapa kali Sehun melihatnya, tetap saja membuat ia terpana. Ia adalah malaikat milik Sehun, akunya. Hatinya selalu berdebar dengan kegembiraan yang membuncah setiap kali ia bersenggama dengan malaikatnya. Dan ketika pagi tiba, ia akan merasa bersalah karena telah menodai malaikatnya. Tapi ia tidak akan pernah kapok untuk melakuan yang kedua kali, ketiga kali, dan seterusnya. Toh, malaikat ternoda itu untuk menjadi miliknya. Ia bersumpah akan hal yang satu ini.

Ia terhenyak saat suara malaikat itu memecah lamunannya. "mandilah, Sehun. Aku harus memakai baju."

"Nanti. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau selesai memakai pakaian, honey." Pikiran Sehun sepertinya sudah melalang buana, memperhatikan pujaan hatinya yang mondar-mandir hanya mengenakan _bathrobe._

"Pervert."

Sehun hanya terpaku memerhatikan rupa elok lelaki di hadapannya. Hidung bangir, sorot mata tajam, bibir tipis, kulit sehalus porcelain, seolah tidak ada celah untuk sedikit mencela. Di mata Sehun ia sempurna. Tidak ada kecacatan yang patut diterima malaikatnya. Ia tidak perbah ragu sedikitpun bahwa lelaki dihadapannya saat ini mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati, tetapi ada satu hal yang selalu menjadi kerikil dalam jalan pikirannya.

"Sampai kapan kita harus bermain petak umpet, Tao." Malaikatnya, Tao, hanya menatap Sehun datar. Tidak biasanya Sehun memanggil namanya, biasanya ia akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan-sebutan manis, kecuali dalam pembicaraan yang serius.

Tao berjalan memutari meja, lalu duduk dipangkuan Sehun. Dengan tangan mulusnya, ia membelai pipi Sehun, lalu rahang tegasnya, lalu kembali lagi ke pipi. Ia menatap Sehun tepat menghujam bola matanya, dan Sehun tak bisa menolak kecuali menatap kedua bola mata indah itu. "Kau tahu aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku hanya tidak mau hubungan kita diketahui orang lain. Tidak untuk saat ini." Tao menatap Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Apa cintaku saja tidak cukup bagimu?". Bagi Sehun, tidak ada kepedihan paling dalam selain melihat malaikatnya menangis. Maka dengan segera ia mengecup kening lelakinya, lalu berujar, "Aku tidak akan pernah meminta lebih selain cintamu." Keduanya lalu terdiam mengagumi paras masing-masing. "Dear, kau sangat manis. Boleh aku memakanmu seperti kemarin malam?" Tao kemudian beranjak dari pangkuan Sehun dan kembali duduk di tempatnya semula dengan wajah berkerut kesal. "Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, aku bukan sakarin, Sehun." Lalu Sehun membalas, "Dan sudah kukatakan berkali-kali pula, kau itu coklat, selalu membuat _mood_ku membaik." Tao hanya menggembungkan pipinya imut dan Sehun tertawa lepas karena membuat malaikatnya kesal.

Tiba-tiba Tao teringat sesuatu. "Apa benar kau sedang ada proyek, Sehun?"

Sehun yang bingung dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Taopun hanya menatapnya, sebelum kemudian menjawab. "Yah, aku sedang membuat jurnal untuk penelitian _Botulinum Toxin_, tugas proyek bakteriologi. Benar-benar membosankan." Tao hanya tersenyum melihat Sehun yang sedang cemberut. imut.

"Boleh aku melihatnya saat kau sudah menyelesaikannya?"

"Tentu. Apapun untukmu, sayang."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Seperti biasanya, kantin selau ramai saat jam makan siang seperti ini. Antrian panjang untuk mendapat jatah makanan harus rela di jalani bagi para pengemban ilmu di Korean Institute of Science and Technoligy, tak terkecuali Tao. Selesai mendapat jatah makan siangnya, ia segera berjalan menuju meja tempat temannya, Baekhyun, menunggu. Namun keterkejutan membuat langkah Tao berhenti sejenak. Disana, di meja yang ia pikir hanya di tempati Baekhyun, kini juga ditempati orang yang sayangnya sangat dikenalnya. Kris. Ia hendak memutar mencari meja kosong lainnya sebelum suara cempreng Baekhyun menggagalkan rencananya.

"Tao! Kau mau kemana?" Ugh. Tao benar-benar malas bertemu lelaki itu. Dengan wajah kesal, Tao terpaksa menghampiri mereka berdua, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun.

"Hai, Tao." Sapa Kris.

"Baek, Chanyeol tidak masuk lagi?" Alih-alih mejawab sapaan Kris, Tao bertanya mengenai Chanyeol. Sedangkan Kris hanya mendesah kecewa.

Baekhyun menatap Kris iba sebelum menanggapi pertanyaan Tao. "Chanyeol masih belum mau masuk kuliah. Beberapa Hari ini dia menginap di rumah orang tuanya, jadi aku tidak bisa menemui Chanyeol di apartemennya."

"Kasihan sekali Mr. Park, padahal beberapa hari lagi adalah pemilihan tiga besar kandidat rektor baru. Pasti dia sangat terguncang. " ujar Kris mengutarakan simpatinya.

"Kuharap dia bisa melewati semua ini, dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menjadi rektor baru kita."

Tao menatap Baekhyun heran, "Kenapa kau ingin sekali Mr. Park menjadi rektor baru kita, Baek?"

"Dia calon mertuaku, kau ingat?" Lalu Kris dan Tao tergelak mendengar ucapan polos Baekhyun. Kris yang tersadar betapa indahnya Tao saat tertawa hanya terpaku menatapnya. Tao memiliki keanggunan dalam tawanya, dan caranya menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan saat tertawa menambah kesan anggun dalam tawanya. Baekhyun yang menyadari keterpakuan Kris hanya dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya. Kris mencintai Tao, dan intuisinya tidak pernah salah.

Tao menghentikan tawanya saat ia tersadar bahwa ia tertawa sendirian. Lalu ia berdeham sekali dan kembali dengan sikapnya semula. Kris yang sedari tadi memerhatian Tao kembali menatap makan siangnya.

"Tao, apa malam ini kau ada acara?" Tanya Kris. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi ajakan kencan.

"Aku harus mengajari Baekhyun malam ini."

"Maaf Tao, tapi sepertinya rencana kita gagal, karena aku harus bertemu Chanyeol malam ini." Baekhyun memberi _wink _kepada Kris tanpa sepenglihatan Tao. "Jadi, kau ada waktu malam ini. Iya, kan?" goda Baekhyun. Tao pasrah, ia tahu betul akal bulus sahabatnya. Ia heran, kenapa Baekhyun begitu getol menjodohkannya dengan Kris?

Kris tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Senang atau merasa bersalah terhadap Baekhyun. Ia bersyukur begitu melihat tatapan pengertian Baekhyun, setidaknya ia akan kencan dalam keadaan hati tenang. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menjemputmu pukul tujuh, Tao."

"Tunggu, kau tahu tempat tinggal Tao, sunbae?" Baekhyun menatap penuh selidik.

"Ti-tidak. Bukan begitu, aku hanya pernah mengantar Tao pulang sekali." Ujar kris gugup, sedangkan Tao hanya memutar bola matanya, malas menanggapi.

"Ooh, ku kira kalian sudah sejauh itu." Terdengar nada kecawa dari ucapan Baekhyun.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pintu laboratorium steril itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang lelaki muda yang perlahan memasuki ruangan didalamnya. Tidak seharusnya ia masuk ke ruangan itu, karena ruangan serba putih ini hanya diperuntukkan bagi mahasiswa yang memiliki surat izin untuk menggunakan laboratorium untuk kepentingan penelitian. Namun entah bagaiman lelaki yang satu ini dengan mudahnya menginjakkan kaki dalam ruang tanpa satupun mikroba. Dengan langkah anggunnya, ia menghampiri seseorang berbaju putih khas laboratorium yang sedari tadi masih fokus dengan dunia kecilnya.

"Zhoumi ge, kau sedang apa?" Zhoumi sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar suara seseorang, tetapi detik berikutnya ia tersenyum melihat siapa yang kini berada di sampingnya. Ia tidak heran, karena ia sudah terbiasa dijumpai lelaki manis disampingnya. Soal mendapat izin masuk, ia yang melukannya agar lelaki manis itu dapat mengunjunginya kapanpun ia mau.

"Aku sedang melakukan penelitian untuk tesis ku."

"bukan itu yang ingin kudengar." Ujarnya kesal.

"Aku sedang menganalisis beberapa sampel DNA dengan _Reverse Transcriptase - Polymerase Chain Reaction _untuk membandingkan ekspresi gen. Kau puas sekarang?"

"_whatever._ Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali." Zhoumi hanya tersenyum dibuatnya.

Lelaki itu lalu berjalan mengitari meja dan berdiri di depan Zhoumi, memerhatikan sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengusik rasa ingin tahunya.

"Apa ini? Kenapa bisa berpendar merah muda?" Zhoumi tersenyum, lelaki di depannya saat ini seperti anak TK polos yang serba ingin tahu.

"Itu teknik elektroforesis gel. Yang berpendar merah muda itu fragmen DNA. Kau bisa lihat, disana ada pita panjang dan pita pendek. Pola pita pita yang berbeda menandakan bahwa fragmen berasal dari sampel yang berdeda." Jelas Zhoumi panjang lebar. Lelaki didepannya selalu menunjukkan ketertarikannya dengan dunia sains, apapun bentuknya. Ia idak akan puas jika mendapat jawaban singkat apalagi tidak bermutu, dan Zhoumi sangat mengerti untuk memberi asupan terhadap rasa hausnya akan ilmu.

"Bagaimana dengan sampel yang kuberikan tempo hari?"

"Oh, itu, aku belum menyelesaikannya. Kalau sudah selesai, aku akan mengirimkan hasilnya padamu."

Lelaki itu sekali berjalan mengitari meja dan kembali berdiri disamping Zhoumi. Ia mengelus lengan kanan Zhomi pelan, lalu menatapnya, "Tak apa, Tidak usah terburu-buru. Aku tahu kau sibuk dengan tesismu." Jika saja ia tidak memiliki senyum yang menular, mungkin saat ini Zhoumi tidak akan tersenyum bodoh sambil menatapnya dalam. Sungguh, ia tidak memiliki pertahanan diri yang kokoh. Tidak, jika yang dihadapnnya saat ini adalah orang terkasihnya. Ia tidak tahan untuk mencumbu bibir manis itu, dan beruntungnya, si pemilik tidak pernah keberatan akan hal itu.

"Tao, apa malam ini kau ada waktu?" Oh, ternyata ia mendapat ajakan kencan lagi.

"Maaf, aku harus mengerjakan laporan ku yang menumpuk. Lain kali jika aku memilki waktu luang, aku janji akan mengajakmu." Tao tersenyum, lalu mengecup pelan bibir Zhomi sebelum ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan Zhoumi dengan air muka kecewanya.

.

.

Continued...

Review please ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

warning: Yaoi. boring. typos every where

.

Enjoy^^

.

.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul enam petang, tetapi mobil milik Kris sudah terpakir didepan condo yang dihuni Tao. Dia tidak ingin terlambat sedikit pun. Tidak di hari pertama kencannya dengan Tao.

Jantungnya berdebar sampai ia juga ingin melomat-lompat melapiaskan kegembiraannya yang membuncah. Tapi ia tidak akan bersikap seperti anak kecil, bukan?

Sudah satu jam ia menunggu, akhirnya orang yang dinanti sejak tadi tiba. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Tao yang menolehkan kepala ke kiri, ke kanan. Saat Tao menyadari kehadiran Kris, ia segera berjalan dengan anggun menghampirinya. Kris hanya tersenyum lebar melihat Tao berjalan menghampiri dirinya yang kini tengah bersandar pada mobilnya yang terpakir di depan gedung.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Tao saat ia telah berdiri di hadapan Kris.

"Tidak. Aku baru sampai." Kris berjalan memutari mobil, lalu membuka pintu penumpang. "Silakan." Ucapnya mempersilakan Tao untuk masuk ke mobilnya.

"_Thanks."_

_._

oooooo

Selama perjalanan hanya keheningan mendominasi suasana diantara keduanya. Tao sedari tadi hanya menatap lurus kearah jalan, sedangkan Kris memfokuskan pikirannnya untuk mengemudi. Ia tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi di kencan pertamanya, dan ia terlalu gugup untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Beruntung malam ini jalan tidak begitu ramai, jadi mereka bisa sampai dengan cepat. Setelah memarkirkan mobil dan mematikan mesin, Kris terlebih dahulu turun dari mobilnya lalu membuka pintu penumpang untuk mempersilakan Tao turun. Tao terlebih dahulu berjalan memasuki area restauran lalu disusul Kris yang kini sedang menyeimbangkan langkahnya disamping Tao. Dengan memberanikan diri, Kris mencoba menggenggam tangan Tao seperi yang dilakukan beberapa pasangan yang lewat dihadapan mereka.

"ayo, aku sudah membuat reservasi." Kris kemudian membawa Tao memasuki sebuah restoran mewah. Dan Tao, entah mengapa ia menjadi sangat penurut. Kris membawanya kesebuah meja, lalu menarik kursi untuk mempersilakan Tao duduk. Ia mengatakan pada Tao untuk menunggunya sebentar sementara ia pergi menghampiri seseorang yang memakai pakaian seperti pelayan. Sepertinya ia pegawai disini. Tak lama, Kris kembali dengan seorang pelayan mengekor dibelakangnya. Rupanya ia membawakan sampanye selagi mereka menunggu hidangan. Tak dapat Tao pungkiri, ia amat menyukai suasana restauran ini. Dekorasi interiornya yang bergaya eropa klasik, disudut ruangan terdapat sekelompok orang yang memainkan instrumental klasik dengan violin dan cello membuat suasana eropa di restauran ini menjadi hidup. Tao menjelah dengan matanya selagi ia menyesap sampanye.

"Tao, apa kau suka disini?" Pertanyaan Kris membawa bola matanya menatap lelaki dihadapannya saat ini.

"Tentu." Jawab Tao singkat. Setelahnya ia kembali membawa matanya menjelajah. Tiba-tiba ia tersentak dengan apa yang barusan dilihatnya. Disana, di meja di sudut restauran, duduk seseorang yang amat dikenalnya. Refleks, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan buku menu, berpura-pura meliha-lihat menu.

'Mengapa Zhoumi ada disini?' batin Tao.

Ia mencoba mengintip dari buku menunya. Zhoumi, menurut apa yang dilihatnya, ia sedang makan seorang diri dengan beberapa hidangan yang sepertinya terlalu banyak untuk satu orang. Di mejanya, ada lilin dan dua gelas anggur yang berisi anggur dan disampingnya, ada seseorang yang memainkan violin. Tak tampak raut apapun diwajahnya, ia hanya menatap gelas anggurnya kosong. Tidak peduli dengan nyanyian gesekan senar didekatnya. Ia terlihat hampa.

'Apa ia juga mencoba mengajakku kesini?' batin Tao lagi.

"Tao." Lamunan Tao buyar saat ia mendengar Kris memanggil namanya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Aku sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali." Oceh Kris khawatir.

"Tidak ada. Tapi, bisakah kita pergi dari tempat ini? Tiba-tiba aku tidak suka dengan suasananya."

"Ta-tapi " Ucapan Kris terputus karena Tao tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan keluar.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu." Ucap Kris pelan sebelum berlari keluar menyusul Tao.

Sebelum ia mencapai pintu restoran, seorang pegawai menghadang jalannya. "Tuan, bagaimana dengan musik dan hidangannya?"

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Kris sebelum berlari menghampiri Tao. Ia tidak membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi. Makan malam romantis, kejutan yang ia siapkan, semua berakhir sia-sia.

.

Tao berjalan menuju pintu keluar restauran. Ia tersentak, langkahnya mendadak berhenti saat ia teringat sesuatu. Tao merogoh kantongnya, mengambil handphone, lalu memeriksa kalender. Benar saja apa yang ia khawatirkan.

'Oh, tidak. Hari ini hari jadiku dengan Zhoumi yang kedua.' batinnya.

"Bodoh. Bodoh. Kenapa aku melupakannya?" ia merajuk kesal sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya. Lucu sekali.

"Tao. Kau kenapa? Apa yang kau lupakan?" Suara Kris membuat ia tersentak kaget. Sejak kapan Kris berada di sampingnya? Dan dilihat dari cara Kris menatapnya dan menahan senyumnya, ia pasti melihat tindakan bodoh Tao.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Okay. Jadi, kau mau ke restoran lain?" Kris masih ingin mencari puing-puing sisa harapannya untuk makan malam romantis. Meskipun tidak akan seromantis bayangannya kali ini.

"Terserah."

Sekali lagi mereka berada pasa situasi canggung di dalam mobil. Tetapi sepertinya Kris tak berniat untuk membuat suasana terus membeku.

"Jadi, kau mau ke restaran mana?"

"Aku ingin makan pizza saja." Jawab Tao masih menatap lurus jalanan.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di kedai pizza yang cukup ramai. Tao dan Kris berjalan menuju meja di sudut ruangan. Kris, sebagai pria baik hati, mempersilakan terlebih dahulu Tao untuk duduk dikursinya.

Seorang pelayan berjalan menghampiri mereka, menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tipikal pelayan. Baru beberapa detik setelah pelayan itu pergi, ia kembali terpaku ketika iris matanya menangkap seseorang diantara sekelompok lelaki yang sedang menikmati pizza. Refleks kepalanya tertunduk, berpura-pura memerhatikan menu. Sepertinya kesialan sedang menghampirinya bertubi-tubi.

'Kenapa Sehun juga ada di sini?' batinnya mendumal.

"Kris, bisa kita cari tempat lain?" Kris hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

"Tunggu." Lagi-lagi kris tak sempat memeruskan ucapannya karena Tao sudah beranjak pergi. Ia lantas mengambil beberapa lembar won dalam dompetnya, lalu menaruhnya diatas meja sebelum pergi menyusul Tao.

Kris mempercepat langkahnya lalu dengan sekejap ia membalikkan tubuh Tao dengan menarik lengan kirinya. "Tao, apa kau mempermainkan ku?" Geram kris. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang Sebenarnya diinginkan Tao. "Tidak." Jawab Tao singkat. Kris hanya dapat menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Ia tidak bisa marah, karena ia tidak ingin memunculkan kesan buruk kepada Tao, jadi ia hanya bisa mengusak-usak rambutnya.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua berakhir di sebuah restoran hotel bintang lima. Hampir dua jam mereka berkeliling-keliling hanya untuk berpindah-pindah restauran. Seharusnya ia berterima kasih kepada Kris yang sabar dengan tingkahnya, meskipun ia sempat sedikit terbawa emosi.

Keduanya menikmati hidangan dengan tenang, terkadang Kris bertanya tentang ini-itu dan Tao akan menjawab seadanya. Meskipun sikap Tao masih acuh, ia tetap senang karena Tao menerima tawarannya –dengan bantuan Baekhyun-.

Selesai dengan hidangan, kini mereka tengah memandang gemerlap malam kota Seoul. Jujur, Tao senang Kris membawanya ketempat ini. Ia benar-benar mengagumi keindahan yang dibawakan oleh permainan cahaya artifisial. Semuanya akan terlihat biasa saja jika ia melihatnya dari bawah, tetapi dari atas sini, semua terlihat luar biasa. Dari atas sini, ia bisa melupakan sejenak setumpuk masalahnya, ia bisa melupakan sejenak peliknya dunia. Semuanya terasa tenang.

Ia terhenyak dari lamunannya saat merasakan punggungnya telah bersandar pada dada bidang milik seseorang dan sepasang tangan melingkari pundaknya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kris tengah tersenyum manis.

"Sebentar saja, kumohon." Pinta Kris.

Tao hanya terpaku. Ia tidak mengerti pada kerja sistemnya. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku, dadanya bergemuruh tatkala ia merasakan irama jantung Kris, napasnya tersendat ketika sapuan napas Kris mengenai tengkuknya. Yang ia tahu, Kris mengacaukan kerja sistem koordinasi tubuhnya.

Kris tidak pernah menduga malam ini ternyata lebih dari apa yang ia bayangkan. Meskipun setelah ini ia akan kembali mendapati Tao yang cuek, ia tetap besyukur sempat mendapat momen berharga ini. Ia hanya perlu waktu agar Tao menyadari segalanya, dan ia besumpah akan menunggu sampai waktu itu tiba.

.

oooooo

Mentari pagi tak ubahnya seperti pengganggu bagi Tao. Bayangkan saja, ia baru pulang pukul 4 dini hari tadi setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Zhoumi. Lelaki memang mudah ditaklukkan. Cukup beri apa yang ia mau, dan semuanya beres. Masalah selesai. Dan beruntungnya Tao tahu benar apa yang diinginkan Zhoumi. Kepuasan.

Tao menggeliatkan tubuhnya, sebal karena matanya tidak ingin terpejam lagi. Beginilah kalau jam tidur sudah menjadi irama sirkadian*, ia tidak bisa sehari saja mejadi pemalas yang tidur delapan jam.

Ia masih terbaring menatap langit-langit saat suara bel membuyarkan lamunannya. Siapa yang berkunjung ke apartemennya? Baekhyunkah? Tidak mungkin. Ia tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan hari minggu berharganya jika bukan dengan Chanyeol. Dulu memang mereka sering menghabiskan hari minggu bersama, tetapi semua sedikit berbeda setelah Baaekhyun bersama Chanyeol. Dan yang Tao tahu, hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahui nomor kamar apartemennya. Oh, tunggu. Apa mungkin...

"Oh. My. Gosh. Aku ada janji dengan Kai." Ia langsung melompat dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi.

Empat puluh lima menit lewat lima belas sekon lewat 32 mili sekon akirnya pintu apartemen Tao terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang pemuda rupawan berkulit tan berpenampilan kasual sedang melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Maaf membuatmu menuggu, Kai. Masuklah." Tao membuka pintunya sedikit lebih lebar, lalu menutupnya kembali setelah Kai masuk.

Kai lantas mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Pegal karena sedari tadi harus berdiri. "Kenapa kau baru membukanya?" tanya Kai kesal.

"Aku baru bangun tidur tadi, jadi aku tidak mau kau melihatku dalam keadaan berantakan."

Kai menyeringai, "Hei, aku pernah melihatmu dalam keadaan paling berantakan sekalipun. Jadi, apa salahnya?"

"Kapan?" keningnya berkerut.

"Saat kau terbangun di pelukanku, _naked._" Setelahnya Kai tertawa kencang dan Tao melempar bantal sofa kearah Kai. Sayang, tetap tidak menghentikan tawa Kai yang lepas.

Pukul dua belas siang Tao dan Kai telah tiba di kediaman megah milik keluarga Kim. Ternyata Tao memiliki janji makan siang bersama keluarga Kai dan ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Jadi, ia tidak tampak begitu gugup saat harus berhadapan dengan kedua orang tua Kai. Jika hanya melihat dari penampilan, Appa Kai seperti seorang pria yang amat tegas dengan wajah kerasnya, berbanding terbalik dengan eomma Kai yang berwajah lembut. Tetapi ternyata kenyataan tidak sesuai dengan penampilan. Baik appa maupun eomma, keduanya sangat bersahaja, terlihat dari cara mereka bercakap-cakap dimeja makan. Appa kai sesekali tertawa saat menceritakan kebiasaan Kai yang memalukan saat kecil dan hal ini membuat wajahnya memerah hingga telinganya. Siapa yang tidak malu jika dipermalukan oleh ayahnya sendiri di depan kekasihnya. _Poor_ Kai.

"Jadi, kapan kallian akan bertunangan? Appa sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Tempat, undangan, dekorasi, EO, dan lainnya. Jadi kalian hanya perlu mengatakannya dan semua langsung beres." Seketika semua mata menatap ayah Kai kaget saat tiba-tiba ia membicarakan hubungan Tao dengan dengan Kai. Bahkan ibu Kai tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya Tao gugup, tangannya bergetar. Ia takut dunianya akan runtuh. Dunia yang sudah ia bangun dengan jerih payahnya.

Beruntung Kai cukup peka dengan keadaan Tao. dengan lembut ia menggenggam tangan Tao yang bergetar lalu menatap matanya dalam sebelum kemudian menatap appanya. "Tidak, Appa. Kami belum siap." Pernyataan Kai seketika membuat Tao menghembuskan napasnya lega. Kali ini ia terselamatkan.

.

oooooo

Chanyeol berdiri di depan sebuah pintu mahogani berpelitur, hendak menemui ayahnya. Setelah menimang-nimang, ia mengangkat tangannya ke udara untuk mengetuk pintu. Ketukan pertama, tidak ada sahutan. Ketukan kedua, masih tidak ada sahutan. Ketukan ketiga, tetap tidak ada sahutan. Berpikir sejenak, ia memutar kenop pintu lalu mendorongnya. Tidak ada siapapun. Ia mencoba melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam, mungkin ia bisa menemukan ayahnya diruang kerjanya.

Chanyeol berniat mengetuk pintu di depannya, namun tangannya hanya menggantung di udara saat ia mendengar teriakan seseorang yang ia yakin ayahnya. Pelan, ia memutar kenop pintu lalu mendorongnya hingga terbuka celah sempit untuk mengintip.

Ia tahu betul seseorang di dalam sana adalah ayahnya, tetapi siapa seseorang yang lain? Lamat-lamat orang itu terlihat seperti seseorang yang dikenalnya, tetapi ia tidak ingin mengambil kesimpulan secepat itu.

Chanyeol membuka celah sedikit lebih lebar. Kini ia bisa melihat dari samping seseorang yang sedang bersama ayahnya.

'Untuk apa Tao ada disini?' batinnya heran.

Tidak ingin tertangkap basah sedang mengintip, ia segera menutup kembali pintu itu dengan teramat pelan lantas berjalan mengendap keluar dari kamar ayahnya.

Satu hal yang ada di kepalanya saat ia keluar dari kamar ayahnya adalah menemui kepala pelayan. Setiap tamu yang datang pasti tidak luput dari perhatian kepala pelayan, karena ia yang bertugas menyambut tamu di rumah ini.

"Mr. Jang, apa kita bisa bicara sebentar?" Chanyeol membawa Mr. Jang ke ruang cuci. Disana cukup aman untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang bersifat rahasia.

"Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan, Tuan muda?" tanya kepala pelayan itu sopan.

"Katakan. Siapa tamu yang bersama appa?" Mr. Jang terdiam.

"Katakan atau kau ku pecat!" Ancam Chanyeol

"Gertakan macam apa itu? Anda pikir anda siapa? Tuan besar? Dengar tuan muda, tidak boleh ada yang tahu Tuan besar berurusan dengan siapa. Itu bukan urusan anda. Permisi." Kepala pelayan itu membungkuk hormat sebelum beranjak pergi meniggalkan Chanyeol yang terpaku dengan apa yang di dengar dan dilihatnya barusan. Ia baru tahu Mr. Jung tanpa topengnya.

Kepala pelayan itu menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik. "Dan satu lagi, aku akan menganggap hal ini tidak pernah terjadi. Jadi, Tuan muda tenang saja, saya tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu pada Tuan besar. Permisi." Sekali lagi ia membungkuk sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam di ruang cuci bersama pakaian-pakaian kotor.

Oooooo

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari kepala pelayan bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Saat ini, tepat tengah malam, ia tengah mengendap-endap untuk memasuki ruang kerja ayahnya lewat jendela samping. Topeng dan tali tambang telah ia siapkan. Setelah bersusah payah ia memanjat, akhirnya ia bisa sampai ke dalam ruang kerja ayahnya. Terima kasih atas kebiasaan ayahnya yang tidak pernah mengunci jendela.

Di ruangan yang remang itu ia mencoba mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya dapat menuntunnya pada jawaban. Tetapi ia tidak menemukan apapun kecuali amplop kecil berwarna hitam di atas meja kecil di samping sofa.

Perlahan-lahan ia membukanya. Keningnya berkerut saat yang ia dapati hanya angka '15' yang tercetak di selembar kartu. Tidak ada lagi selain itu.

.

.

*Irama sirkadian : jam biologis/ jam alami.

.

.

Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

.

.

Seorang pria berparas cantik baru saja pulang dari latihannya sedari pagi. Lelah disekujur tubuh yang menjadi beban pikirannya sedari tadi kini telah terobati setelah ia menginjakkan kakinya di apartemennya yang luas dan megah. Dengan seluruh badannya yang letih, ia berjalan menuju kamar berniat untuk mandi sebelum kemudian tidur dengan nyenyak dikasur empukya, tetapi niatnya seketika batal saat ia melihat lampu kamarnya yang menyala dan seorang lelaki dengan santainya tengah terduduk di pinggir kasur dengan kaki disilangkan dan majalah dipangkuannya.

"Hai, Luhan." Lelaki itu menyapa Luhan dengan santainya sedang tangannya membolak-balik majalah.

"Ba-bagaimana kau-" ucapan gugup Luhan terputus saat seketika lelaki itu menyela.

"Tentu saja aku bisa melakukan apapun. Kau tahu aku, bukan?"

Luhan masih terperangah di depan pintu saat lelaki itu bangkit dari duduknya dan membuang begitu saja majalah yang sedari tadi dipangkunya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Silakan masuk." Ia berkata seolah-olah ia adalah pemilik kamar itu. Sedangkan sang pemilik kamar hanya terdiam sambil melangkah memasuki kamarnya sendiri.

Terdengar suara pintu terkunci di belakang Luhan. Jelas sekali Luhan tengah dilanda kegugupan yang teramat, tetapi tatapan datarnya mencoba menjunjukkan pada seseorang yang berada satu ruangan dengannya bahwa ia bukanlah orang yang mudah ditekan.

"Kau tidak takut padaku?" Lelaki itu menatap Luhan dengan alis terangkat , sedangkan Luhan hanya menatapnya datar.

"Mengapa aku harus takut padamu?"

"Karena aku malaikat mautmu." Jawab lelaki itu lugas.

Seketika bulu romanya berdiri. Ia kenal lelaki didepannya. Ia tidak pernah bermain-main dengan apa yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Apa sekarang kau mulau takut?" Lelaki tu menatap remeh kepada Luhan. Yang ditatap hanya bergeming, melarikan tatapannya keseluruh ruang kamar.

Kebisuan sesaat mengisi suasana alot diantara mereka. Luhan masih bergeming dengan pemikirannya, memperkirakan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Sedang lelaki itu melangkahkan kaki mengitari ruangan, melihat-lihat dekorasi kamar milik Luhan. Langkah kakinya berhenti sejenak di depan sebuah meja rias. Rupanya dua buah foto dengan hiasan bingkai rusa telah menarik perhatiannya.

Diambilnya salah satu foto lalu dilepaskannya foto itu dari bingkainya. "Me and my lovely little brother." Ucapnya membaca tulisan di balik foto itu.

"Apakah ini foto kau dan Kai?" Luhan melotot; lelaki itu menyeringai.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan adikku! Sekali kau menyentuhya, aku tidak akan mengampunimu!" Ia marah. Jelas. Ia tidak ingin adiknya terseret dalam skenario yang dibuat orang dihdapannya.

Dia hanya tersenyum remeh melihat Luhan yang meledak. "Ups. _Sorry._ Sayangnya adikmu sudah tergila-gila padaku. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyentuhnya. Karena dia yang selalu menyentuhku."

Amarahnya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Telinga memerah. Bibirnya bergetar. Buku-buku jarinya memutih karena sedari tadi mengepal. "Kau ingin aku mati bukan?" Luhan meneguk ludahnya. "Aku akan menuruti keinginanmu. Dengan satu syarat." Matanya memicing menata lelaki didepannya. "Jauhi Kai." Ucapnya final.

Lelaki itu hanya memutar bola matanya jengah, "Maaf, aku tidak menerima penawaran."

Luhan mengeram tertahan. "Sialan! Apa kau tidak punya hati hah?!"

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya." Jawabnya enteng.

Tanpa peduli dengan amarah Luhan, matanya kini bermain-main dengan satu lagi foto diatas meja rias. Ia menatap lekat lelaki berseragam sekolah di foto itu. Lagi, ia melalukan hal yang sama seperti foto sebelumnya. Benar saja, ada tulisan dibaliknya.

"My first love." Bacanya lantang. "Apakah ini Kris saat High School?" Tanyanya pada Luhan.

"Apa maumu, hah?! Jauhi dia dan Kai!" teriak luhan sampai urat lehernya menonjol.

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf. Dia sedang berusaha mendapatkanku saat ini. Kau kalah langkah Luhannie." Lelaki itu menampakkan wajah prihatin palsunya yang benar-benar memuakkan di mata Luhan.

"Apa yang sebenernya kau inginkan?"

"Tenang saja Luhan, aku datang kemari bukan untuk membunuhmu. Aku hanya ingin kau berbicara."

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun." Ujar Luhan tegas.

"Rupanya kau ingin sodium amytal* berbicara?"

"Lebih baik kau bunuh aku saat ini."

"Tidak. Kau akan mati dengan sendirinya Luhan, hanya tinggal menuggu waktu yang tepat. Sekarang kau hanya perlu berbicara." Lelaki itu mulai mendekat kearah Luhan yang berdiri gemetar.

Mata Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia merasa bodoh karena tidak bisa melindungi orang-orang yang disayangnya. Tak banyak yang dapat ia lakukan, kecuali berharap.

.

OOOOOO

.

Mr. Kim terkejut bukan main saat ia mendapat telepon dari sebuah rumah sakit pagi itu. Sontak keterkejutannya membuat seisi rumah penasaran.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mrs. Kim tenang, mencoba tidak terbawa emosi sang suami.

"Luhan. Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang." Jawab Mr. Kim tergesa. Ia langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya dan segera pergi menuju rumah sakit bersama istrinya.

Mendengar kegaduhan, Kai turun dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan, tetapi yang ia dapati hanya beberapa pelayan yang sedang berbenah, bukan kedua orang tuanya. Tidak biasanya mereka belum berkumpul di meja makan.

"Ahjuma, kemana Eomma dan Appa?" tanyanya pada salah seorang pelayan yang melewat di hadapannya.

"Mr. Kim Dan Mrs. Kim baru saja pergi ke rumah sakit. Saya kira mereka mengatakan 'Luhan'."

"Luhan? Ada apa dengan Luhan?" Kai bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kepalanya penuh dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang tejadi pada Luhan. Bahkan saat ayahnya meneleponnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia harus segera ke rumah sakit untuk menengok keadaa Luhan, ayahnya tak mengatakan apapun mengenai kondisi Luhan. Hal ini benar-benar membuatnya khawatir.

Dengan tergesa ia mencuci muka seadanya, memakai coat miliknya, lalu sekejap mengambil kunci motor. Butuh beberapa menit unutk sampai di rumah sakit yang dikatakan ayahnya.

sesampainya ia sampai disana, banyak sekali wartawan yang bergerombol di depan pintu utama rumah sakit. Kai yang tidak peduli apa ada dengan rumah sakit ini segera menerobos kerumunan wartawan untuk segera sampai di tempat tujuannya.

Kai berhenti didepan sebuah ruangan. Dilihatnya ayahnya dan ibunya sedang berdiri mendengarkan seseorang berseragam kepolisian berbicara.

"Appa, ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Kai setelah menarik napasnya yang tidak teratur karena berlari.

Mr. Kim hanya menatap Kai sendu. Tampak matanya merah karena habis menangis. Ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Setelah kami melakukan inspeksi, Luhan dinyatakan bunuh diri. Mayatnya di temukan terapung di kolam renang apartemennya pada pukul lima dini hari." Jawab seorang petugas kepolisian menggantikan kebisuan ayahnya.

"Tidak mungkin. Ba-bagaimana bisa?!" Kai mulai frustasi. Ia masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang telah didengarnya detik yang lalu.

"Kami sudah memeriksa cctv di kolam renang tempat ia ditemukan. Yang terlihat hanya ia terjun dari papan loncat tertinggi, lalu tak kembali muncul ke pemukaan. Kami juga sudah memeriksa cctv seluruh gedung, dan sampai saat ini belum ada yang mencurigakan." jelas petugas kepolisian lagi.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku sangat mengenal Luhan. Ia tidak mungkin melakukan ini. Appa, katakan kalau semuanya hanya candaan." Kai masih tak bisa mempercaiyai semuanya. Menyangkalpun tak berarti karena ia sudah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Luhan benar-benar tebujur kaku dengan kulit pucatnya. Ia measa hampa. Seolah semua mimpi, ia masih terdiam karena tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain itu. Berharap pun percuma.

.

OOOOO

.

Suasana di kantin selalu sama setiap harinya. Penuh dengan manusia-manusia kelaparan karena kalorinya terbakar habis oleh kerja otak mereka. Tetapi hari ini suasan tampak sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, terlihat disana-sini membicarakan topik yang nyaris sama disetiap sudut kantin.

Kasus bunuh diri Xi Luhan menjadi perbincangan di seluruh media massa. Seorang atlet renang nasional, memutuskan untuk bunuh diri dengan terjun dari atas papan loncat adalah hal yang sedikit ganjil mengingat ia seorang perenang handal. Tapi mungkin ia memang menginginkan mati dengan cara demikian. Bersama dengan kecintaannya terhadap air.

Jika Luhan melakukan bunuh diri, pasti ada alasan dibalik tindakannya. Dan hal inilah yang menjadi buruan para wartawan. Masyarakat butuh berita dan wartawan butuh uang. Setiap orang akan dengan cepatnya percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh media massa, karena itulah satu-satunya cara mereka mendapat informasi.

Setiap orang percaya bahwa alasan dibalik kematian Luhan ada hubungannya dengan ia sebagai anak dari hasil perelingkuhan Kim JongWoon dan seorang artis China bermarga Xi yang tak disebutkan namanya. Kim JongWoon, seorang pengusaha kaya yang menjalankan perusahaan IC terbesar seKorea mungkin ingin membersihkan nama keluarganya dari darah kotor. Setidaknya itu yang terdengar sampai telinga masyarakat.

.

Berbeda dengan suasana kampus, kediaman keluarga Kim terlihat sepi dan tenang. Tak ada satupun diantara anggota keluarga yang ingin mengungkit tentang kematian Luhan. Setelah acara kremasi siang tadi, kini Kai bersembunyi didalam ruangannya yang terkunci rapat. Ia hanya ingin sendiri saat ini, tak ingin ada yang mengganggu dirinya dan pikirannya yang melayang.

Jarum jam terus berdetak, berputar, hingga saat ini menunjuk pada angka lima. Kai baru sadar, ternyata sudah selama itu ia melamun sampai melewatkan makan siangnya. Sekejap, ia mengumpulkan kesadarannya sebelum turun ke bawah menemui keluarganya untuk makan malam.

Makan malam tidak seperti biasanya yang penuh obrolan tak karuan dan candaan. Semua diam, fokus pada makanan yang tersaji di piring masing-masing. Bahkan saling memandangpun tidak.

Selesai makan Kai kembali lagi ke ruangannya setelah meminta izin ayah dan ibunya. Belum sempat ia merebahkan tubuhnya, suara ketukan pintu membuat ia kembali beranjak dari kasurnya. Dengan malas ia membuka pintu. Pikirnya mungkin pelayan.

"Tao, ada apa?" Oh. Ternyata Kai salah sangka.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?" Tanyanya manis.

"Tentu." Hati Kai melonjak senang. Tidak ada orang lain yang ingin ia temui disaat seperti ini kecuali Taonya.

Kai menutup pintu kamarnya pelan setelah Tao masuk. Ia kemudian duduk disamping Tao yang kini duduk dipinggir ranjangnya.

"Tao..." Kai memeluk Tao dari samping dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher. Menghirup aroma yang entah bagaimana selalu membuatnya tenang.

"Ssshhh. Tak apa Kai, jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah." Tao mengusap-usap punggung Kai.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kai menangis. Bukan menangis meraung, hanya menitikkan air mata tanpa suara. Bukannya ia rela dengan kepergian Luhan, hanya saja sejak ia melihat kakak tirinya terbujur kaku, segala pikirannya kosong, perasaannya mati karena terlalu sakit, menangispun tak bisa.

Ia seperti pesakitan di rumah sakit jiwa dengan pandangan kosong saat Luhan dimakamkan. Dan dengan ajaibnya, Tao bisa mengembalikan semua perasaan Kai yang semula mati. Ah, cinta memang menakjubkan.

"Tao, mengapa terlalu sakit disini?" Kai memegang dadanya, masih dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Apa kau ingin aku mengurangi sakitnya, Kai?"

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kai penasaran.

Tao menatap Kai dalam, dan Kai balas menatapnya. Mata sayu Kai menyiratkan kesakitan yang ia pendam, dan tak tahu pada siapa akan berbagi. "Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta."

Dengan sekejap Kai menyambar bibir manis kekasihnya. Melumatnya dengan ganasnya, seolah ia memang hidup untuk itu. Gerakan kecil itu membawa mereka pada hasrat yang lebih besar, hasrat untuk menuju nirwana. Mungkin mereka akan dengan pelan dan hati-hati mendaki tangga bersama-sama menuju puncak kenikmatan tingkat dewa.

.

.

continued...


End file.
